Outlines
by UnfriendlyBlackHottie
Summary: Stefan and Caroline go desperately seeking for a way to bring Bonnie and Damon back. They find that way in the form of a woman named Sloane and she will do anything to bring these two back, but Stefan and Caroline don't understand why. AU/OC


AU. OC.

Elena has fallen apart since the death of Damon and Bonnie. She won't leave her bed, she hardly wants to eat. She's become the shell of who she use to be. Stefan and Caroline desperate to find a way to get them back do extensive research looking for a witch that can undo what caused Damon and Bonnie to die. The one they find is a surprise to them all and she'll do more than bring Bonnie and Damon back, she's changing Mystic Falls for good.

* * *

****

Outlines

"I'm not sure what you want me to do." Lucy Bennett said as she took clothing from her suitcase and stuffed them into the drawers of her hotel room. She was on vacation, which wasn't the reason why she refused to help them. She also swore she didn't have the magic to do the job, and that from the sounds of it what happened to Bonnie Bennett, her cousin, was irreparable. She was stuck wherever he was for good. Caroline Forbes lacking the patience and fair attitude that only Stefan Salvatore seem to posses pressed forward with her fist balled as if preparing to strike the witch. Stefan Salvatore's hand shot out grabbing her wrist and stopping her. Her blue eyes fell on his hand and rose to meet his green ones, as if asking _"Why not?"_

Abigail Wilson had spent two weeks sulking after they had explained everything that happened. Then she had called them invited them to her home and explained to them all she remembered of the magic it would take to bring them back and the people she could think could do it.

"This person needs to have an connection to at least one of them." Abby explained, sniffling and wiping at her eyes but she kept her composure for the most part. Unfortunately, that sentence caused Stefan to cringe, Bonnie's family was dead and all the witches that Damon had connections with he'd also killed them. "A connection is required because of the severity and strength of the spell. The witch you find that is willing to do this spell is risking everything, our- the craft is not going to give without taking."

Stefan understood that, he had seen it happen over a thousand times since he met Bonnie Bennett and plenty of times before that with other witches he had encountered. They were servants to the Earth and to go against the nature of such was to go against their own nature as witches.

"What else do we need to know?" Caroline asked after a breadth of silence, after allowing what Abby said to sink in.

"Whomever you find is going to have to be powerful."

Caroline and Stefan were grasping at straws right now. They had no clue if they had a time frame to work with. Six months had already passed and they were hopeful that time played no role in bringing Damon and Bonnie back. Damon had murdered almost every witch ally he had made and the ones he hadn't murdered refused to help him, even under threat of violence from Caroline and desperation from Stefan. And for a while the two vampires had believed that there wasn't another Bennett witch left to beg for assistance until it hit Caroline.

Now here they were standing in Lucy Bennett's hotel room in the Luxor hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada, watching her throw her clothing into her drawers and place different fabrics up against her brown skin as she debated what she should wear tonight.

"Ugh!" Caroline snatched her wrist away from Stefan and walked pass him swinging the door to the room open and slamming it behind her. He could hear her high-heeled feet pacing even on the carpeting. Lucy stared after her for a moment before redirecting her attention to Stefan.

"I'm sorry, I truly am." Something in him didn't believe her. She reminded him of someone he knew. Lucy Bennett reminded him of the late Katherine Pierce. Apologizing as if she could do nothing, but ultimately not doing anything to save herself. She was saying no because of the risk she would take by doing the spell. "I'm not as strong as Bonnie was, and even then her power had limitation. I'd do more harm than good to you all."

"What are we supposed to do then?" He asked her. The emotion he felt striking him as well as Lucy surprised. "You're the only person we know that could help." Lucy worried her lip between her teeth, dropping the slinky red dress she'd been holding onto the bed. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes heavenward.

"I can help you find the real person you should be looking for." She said. Caroline reentered the room.


End file.
